Courage: The Power Within
by Catsrawesome
Summary: Sequel to 'Courage: A Tale of Three Sisters'. The tables have turned. Star, Rosy, and Bella's parents have disappeared because of a secret organization with powers like them: The Black Paw. They call on the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to help them, and they rush to the job. But with it, they learn the truth about their past, and their secret connection to the three sisters.
1. The Shadow in the Storm

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCK!**

**welcome back! I have hinted in the first story in the series 'A Tale of Three Sisters' that I would be doing a sequel book, so here it is! I hope you like it!**

**We are starting with Theodor, and since we are doing the order, Eleanor it next!**

Theodor's POV

All I wanted to do was go to the park. I didn't want Dave to be killed by some magic group and to be almost eaten by an eagle.

It all started when we were at the park, each doing our own thing. Jeanette and Simon were on the park bench, reading a book together. I noticed that they were holding paws. They had been going out for a year already, and they still hadn't kissed. Alvin and Eleanor were all for it, but Brittany was against it. I was not sure if she is just protective of her little sister, or if she was jealous. I still had no idea what was going on.

Dave was sitting on a bench next to the one Jeanette and Simon were on. He was fast asleep. That wasn't a good omen, for he had fallen asleep when we washed up on that island.

I was on the swings with Eleanor. We both were on one swing, because it took our combined strength to make the swing even move. We didn't want to go high anyway.

Alvin was showing off to Brittany, who was obviously annoyed.

"Come on up, Brittany!" Alvin said, hanging upside down.

"Um, no," said Brittany, "I would prefer not to crack my head open. Although maybe if it happened to you, if might knock some smarts in you."

Alvin looked mock-offended.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you push me off, then? All you have to do is come up here and push me. It's easy!"

Brittany pondered it a little, but she still looked nervous about going up so high.

"What is that I hear?" Alvin suddenly said, putting a hand to his ear like he was listening to something.

"Hear what?" asked Brittany, "I don't hear anything."

"I think it sounds like a chicken," Alvin said, sneering at Brittany.

Alvin had crossed the line. Brittany scurried up to the monkey bars faster than you can say, "Nice knowing you, Alvin," and was soon by Alvin's side. Alvin looked frightened for a second, but then it was replaced by his usual confident smile.

"Came to enjoy the view?" he said slyly.

Brittany looked confused for a moment, and then looked down. She became pale (as pale as you can be with fur) and let out a small squeak. She gripped the bar she was standing on and held on as tightly as she could.

"If you are scared, you can hold on to me," said Alvin, wiggling his eyebrows.

By now, Eleanor and I had stopped swinging to watch. Simon and Jeanette watched the scene with worried expressions, the book forgotten.

That was when things went wrong.

It was a cloudless, sunny day. Nothing could have foretold the mighty wind that came so sudden that it felt like someone had pushed you. It felt like we were being hit by a tornado. The swing Eleanor and I were on was rocking side to side rapidly, and we struggled to hang on. Jeanette and Simon held onto the firm bench they were on, and their book flew off, carried away by the wind.

Alvin and Brittany were holding on the bars for dear life as their miniature chipmunk bodies thrashed around. Brittany was screaming bloody murder, while Alvin had a look of pure concentration rarely seen on his face. With difficulty, he managed to pull himself up, so he wasn't hanging. He then reached out for Brittany. Any words he might have said to her were lost.

Dave woke with a start, and looked around in astonishment, and then panic.

"Dave!" I yelled, "Help us!"

He heard our call, and ran towards us. But the wind seemed to be pushing against him, slowing his progress. All the sudden, lightning flashed in the sky, and I could just make out the black shape of a cloaked figure, except that this one had a tail and pointy ears. But it vanished with the light.

"Eleanor, did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" she questioned, "I didn't see anything!"

Lightning flashed again, but this time it hit something: Dave. He shook violently as electricity jolted through him, and then disappeared in a flash of light.

My dad had been disintegrated.

I cried out. I could hear my companions yelling their shock and fear as well. And then, as quickly as it had come, the wind came to a roaring halt. The sky became cloudless once again, like nothing had happened. But the damage was done. Dave was nowhere to be seen.

"Dave," I sobbed, running to the place where he had disappeared.

Everyone else joined me, crying. Our mourning silence was interrupted by a loud squawk. Alvin looked up at the sky irritably like he was saying, _Now what!?_ My own annoyance was replaced by fear as I saw the predator descending towards us, talons bared towards our tiny chipmunk throats.

An eagle.

**I know. it is a little evil of me to start the book with a cliffie, but so what? Please review for next chapter!**

**U R AWESOME!**

**catsrawesome**


	2. Self Defence

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you JMS135 and H. for reviewing! H.F, all of your questions will be answered, I promise. Just be patient.**

**I altered the lyrics in the song that is in this chapter so there is no cursing, just so you know.**

**A familiar face will be revealed at the end of this chapter! YAY!**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

Eleanor's POV

I let out a scream as I saw the eagle descending towards us. Dave was dead, there was no one else in the park, and we were completely alone.

I was alone.

I have heard many times the tale of how Theodor ran away to live in the zoo with the Meerkats. I always hated the part when the eagle almost ate Theodor, and I never hesitate to hug Alvin when I hear when he saved Theodor. I had nightmares for weeks that something would happen like that to me, and that no one would be there to save me. I would be alone.

I needed to calm down. Panicking would solve nothing. I couldn't stop the eagle, but maybe I could slow it down? A diversion. That was what I needed.

I couldn't let my sisters and friends get hurt. I yelled as loudly as I could, "RUN!"

Simon looked at me like I was crazy, but everyone else immediately followed my orders. Simon looked helpless me for one second, but then ran after them. Soon, they were gone, and I was truly alone.

The eagle must have placed me as a target, because it dived towards me. All of my chipmunk instincts told me to run, but I needed to save my companions. I did the only thing I could do. I started to sing.

**Eleanor: **_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
>We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor<br>You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
>Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down<em>

I was surprised when I heard another voice start to rap. I turned around. Alvin was standing there, bravely saving me like he had saved Theodor. He winked at me.

**Alvin: **_Yo, what I gotta do to show these boys that I own them  
>Some call me Alvin, and some call me Munk Man<br>Skeeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza _

**Eleanor: **_(whoa)_

_Giuseppe Zannotti my own sneaker  
>Sexy, sexy that's all I do<br>If you need a bad munk  
>Let me call a few Pumps on and them little mini skirts is out<br>I see some good girls, I'mma turn 'em out_

I saw Brittany and Jeanette run over and they joined Alvin's side. I knew that Brittany wasn't going to let Alvin hog the entire song, and that Jeanette wouldn't leave Brittany's side.

**Brittany: **_Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle  
>I'm a bad munk, no muzzle, hey?<em>

**Brittany and Jeanette: **_Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle  
>I'm a bad munk, no muzzle, let's go.<em>

Simon and Theodor had ran over. I was scared, but at the same time I was immensely happy. I was no longer alone.

**Simon: **_Music, makes me, high_

**Chipettes: **_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
>We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor<br>You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
>Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down<em>

**All: **_Pound the alarm!  
>Pound the alarm!<em>

**Brittany: **_I wanna do it for the night, night  
>So get me now, and knock this over<br>I wanna do it like you like, like  
>Come get me, baby, we're not getting younger<em>

**Chipettes: **_I just want you tonight, night  
>Baby, we won't do it for life, life<em>

**Brittany: **_Oh-oh-oh!_

**Simon: **_Music, makes me, high_

**Chipettes: **_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
>We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor<br>You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
>Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down<em>

**All: **_Pound the alarm!  
>Pound the alarm!<em>

We all danced in perfect harmony. We weren't in peril. We were perfectly safe. This was just another concert. All of us singing and dancing together, and nothing else in the world mattered.

**Brittany: **_Alarm!  
><em>**Jeanette: **_Alarm!  
><em>**Eleanor: **_Alarm!  
><em>**Chipettes: **_Alarm! Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
>We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor<br>You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
>Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down<em>

**All: **_Pound the alarm!  
>Pound the alarm!<em>

Suddenly, another voice joined us. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember whose it was. That is, not until a figure jumped from the eagles back. She was wearing a green sundress and had her ears pulled up in pigtails with pretty green bows. Her golden fur shone in the sunlight. We all gapped as she finished the song for us.

**Bella: **_Pound the alarm!_

**PLEASE REVEIW! You are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
